Drivers of vehicles may wish to drive off-road, in other words, on un-surfaced roads or tracks. Typically, these un-surfaced roads or tracks do not have road signs to give instructions or provide information to drivers.
Vehicles intended for off-road use often comprise satellite navigation systems to assist drivers in following roads and tracks to reach their desired destination. Typically, these satellite navigation systems determine a suitable route for the driver of the vehicle to follow.
Typically, the usability of remote off-road tracks varies with time. The condition of a track may vary, unbeknownst to a driver, potentially making a track impassable. This can happen, for example, due to adverse weather conditions or over-use of a track.
Further, the driver may not be aware of the boundaries between public and private land as these may not be fenced or signposted.
The above-mentioned problems may further extend to the road network. Additionally, the usability of roads in the road network may vary due to road maintenance, i.e. roadworks.
The present invention has been devised to mitigate or overcome at least some of the above-mentioned problems.